In the field of wearable personal glasses, it is known to create personal 3D displays comprising glasses that affect a 3D viewing experience—either leveraging polarization effects, spectral separation effects, or the like. Such personal displays are disclosed further in co-owned: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100060857 entitled “SYSTEM FOR 3D IMAGE PROJECTIONS AND VIEWING”; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100066976 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR SHAPED GLASSES AND VIEWING 3D IMAGES”; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100067108 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR SHAPED GLASSES AND VIEWING 3D IMAGES”; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100073769 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR SHAPED GLASSES AND VIEWING 3D IMAGES”; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20110205494 entitled “SPECTRAL SEPARATION FILTERS FOR 3D STEREOSCOPIC D-CINEMA PRESENTATION”; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100013911 entitled “DUAL PROJECTION SYSTEM WITH INVERSELY SYNCHRONIZED CHANNEL PROJECTIONS”—all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Other references to personal head mounted displays are known such as: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20110248904 entitled “HEAD MOUNTED DISPLAY AND OPTICAL POSITION ADJUSTMENT METHOD OF THE SAME”; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20110221793 entitled “ADJUSTABLE DISPLAY CHARACTERISTICS IN AN AUGMENTED REALITY EYEPIECE”; (3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,974 entitled “COMPACT IMAGE DISPLAY SYSTEM FOR EYEGLASSES OR OTHER HEAD-BORNE FRAMES”; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20050174651 entitled “BINOCULAR VIEWING SYSTEM”; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20070069976 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR INTERFACE BETWEEN HEAD MOUNTED DISPLAY AND HANDHELD DEVICE”; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,264 entitled “HEAD-MOUNTED DISPLAY”; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 20100245585 entitled “HEADSET-BASED TELECOMMUNICATIONS PLATFORM”; (8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,797 entitled “ELECTROSTEREOSCOPIC EYEWEAR”; (9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,543 entitled “PERSONAL VISUAL DISPLAY”; (10) U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,982 entitled “COMPACT IMAGE DISPLAY SYSTEM FOR EYEGLASSES OR OTHER HEAD-BORNE FRAMES”; (11) U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,099 entitled “DISPLAY DEVICE WITH EYEPIECE ASSEMBLY AND DISPLAY ON OPTO-MECHANICAL SUPPORT”; (12) U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,217 entitled “IMAGING SYSTEMS FOR EYEGLASS-BASED DISPLAY DEVICES”; (13) U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,828 entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM FOR A HEAD MOUNTED VIEWING TRANSPARENCY”; (14) U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,846 entitled “EYEWEAR WITH AN IMAGE PROJECTED OFF OF AN UNASSISTED EYEWEAR LENS TO THE USER”; (15) U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,492 entitled “SERIALLY-CONNECTED ORGANIC LIGHT EMITTING DIODE STACK HAVING CONDUCTORS SANDWICHING EACH LIGHT EMITTING LAYER”; (16) U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,258 entitled “PORTABLE COMMUNICATION DEVICE WITH VIRTUAL IMAGE DISPLAY MODULE”—all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.